Decisiones
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: Muchas veces nos toca decidir y otras tantas debemos elegir lo que consideremas correcto. ¿No es así? ¿Hinata? ¿Naruto? ¿Sakura?


Ningún aldeano o conocido de Konoha habría imaginado alguna vez que Sakura aceptaría el amor de Naruto. Tenían varios meses disfrutando de su idilio al punto de desear mudarse juntos y formar una familia.

Sakura le regalaba día a día todo lo que necesitaba para vivir feliz consigo mismo. Su compañía, su sonrisa, sus golpes, sus cambios de humor, su comida, su abrigo, su boca, su cuerpo. Ese maravilloso cuerpo que tan bien había entrenado el "dobe" tiempo antes que él.

Hacía sólo dos días que le había pedido que fuera su esposa. Sakura acordó que en una semana le contestaría, porque aún no se sentía lista para un paso tan importante, pero no tenía que ser Shikamaru para darse cuenta porqué lo hacía. Naruto sólo se limito a sonreír. De seguro le daría el sí ese día. Sería su regalo, el más perfecto regalo.

Sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando, después de regresar de su entrenamiento, encontró una nota de su novia donde le informaba que estaría fuera un par de días en una misión de reconocimiento. El sentimiento de rabia le colmó al enterarse por Kiba que en realidad Sakura, Kakashi y Sai se encontraban en busca de Sasuke.

Los rumores de Taka cerca de Konoha le había llegado hacía quince días ya, pero Tsunade le había impedido participar debido al entrenamiento secreto para convertirse en Hokage. Su mente se debatió entre la lealtad a su aldea y el sentimiento fraterno hacia su amigo. Al final, Iruka le convenció de que le sería más fácil buscar a Sasuke si se convertía en Hokage que siendo sólo un ninja más.

Faltaba un único día para conseguir una de sus metas. Mañana obtendría el reconocimiento final de su aldea, de sus amigos y sus enemigos. Sería Hokage. El más joven Hokage de la historia de la Aldea Escondida de la Hoja, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pasó el resto de la tarde junto a Nara Shikamaru aprendiendo estrategias de combates. Al final, Naruto decidió que el primer nombramiento se lo otorgaría al vago de su amigo para obligarle a ser su mano derecha y con ello subsanar esa carencia.

En realidad, prefería enfocar su fuerza en lo que sí era bueno, luchar por sus ideales.

Llegó la noche y regresó a su pequeño apartamento. Tomó una ducha, preparó ramen instantáneo el cual engulló de una buena vez y se recostó sobre su litera dispuesto a relajarse observando la noche tras su ventana.

La noche se hizo larga y Naruto quiso calentar el frío intenso de la habitación evocando los momentos de pasión con la pelirosa.

Sí. Sakura era una mujer apasionada. Con ella no existía la palabra "no" a la hora de hacer el amor. Su cuerpo era el templo sagrado de su adoración. Sus brazos, el consuelo de sus días.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que se obligaba a creer lo contrario, sabía que algo le faltaba a su relación. Más bien alguien: Uchiha Sasuke.

El amigo entrañable y el amante irremplazable.

Naruto se ganó el corazón de la Haruno a fuerza de los años que compartieron juntos y de su compartida soledad, pero sabía que no existe un ser humano que pueda olvidar su primer amor, si es exactamente eso lo que se siente, amor. Por eso él no le olvidaba a ella, Haruno Sakura. Ella era su primer amor, su primera ilusión y su primera pasión real.

El sueño le venció.

Mañana sería Hokage.

Mañana, si Sasuke no aparecía en sus vidas nuevamente, Sakura le daría el sí que tanto anhelaba.

El sonido chirriante del timbre le despertó. Hacía tiempo que Sakura le molestaba para que comprase uno nuevo y lo olvidaba. Para colmo de males, sabía que no era la Haruno, pues ella tenía llave. Además era muy tarde.

¿A quién demonios se le ocurría despertarle a estas horas?

Miró su reloj de pared. Maldijo por lo bajo. Doce de la noche. El timbre volvió a sonar. El intruso tenía ganas de molestar y lo había logrado.

-¡_Ya va!_ –gritó aún desde la litera. Se dejó caer nuevamente hacia atrás y se estiró cuan largo era. Parpadeó un par de veces. Tenía que levantarse, no había otra opción.

Restregó sus ojos con la manga del pijama y con pereza giró la perilla del cerrojo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente.

Así, con la vista nublada, parecía irreal. Hermosa e irreal. Una belleza casi perfecta, tanto como para arrodillarse ante ella.

-_¡Hinata_! –exclamó con asombro ante la sorpresa y ante su belleza.

_-¡Naruto kun! Etto…etto_…-contestó sonrojada hasta el punto del colapso. Pero esta vez no se iba a desmayar. No esta vez-…_Naruto-kun, felicidades_ –dijo casi en un hilo de voz extendiendo un pequeño pastel color naranja- _Quise felicitarte primero que todos_.

Naruto seguía mirándola sin saber que responder. Ante él estaba su amiga de infancia, la chica que siempre le apoyó, la tímida Hinata, convertida en toda una mujer.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se alisó el cabello. -_Pasa adelante, afuera hace frío_ –dijo haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a la joven. Hinata titubeó un momento.

_-Naruto kun, ¿Crees que estaría bien?_ –preguntó no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino más bien por no querer forzar su compañía.

_-¡Claro que sí, Dattebayo! ¿Acaso no somos amigos_? –exclamó con entusiasmo caminando hacia adentro. Hinata le siguió sin poder corresponder su alegría. "Amigos", eso era lo que serían toda la vida, sólo amigos.

_-Espero te guste la torta, Naruto. La he hecho yo misma esta noche para que estuviera fresca_ –añadió la muchacha mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que le cedió el Uzumaki mientras éste se colocaba frente a ella dispuesto a degustar el pastel.

_-Eres excelente cocinera, Hinata. De seguro serás una excelente esposa. __Kiba es un hombre muy afortunado_ –comentó el rubio mientras hundía los dedos en el pastel para comerlo directamente. Naruto notó un deje de tristeza en Hinata y pensó que era debido a su torpeza- _Disculpa, Hinata, es que no tengo utensilios de cocina limpios_._ Cuando Sakura chan no está, el departamento se vuelve un chiquero. _

_-Me alegra que te guste- _dijo Hinata obviando la mención de su amiga.

…

Mientras Naruto saboreaba el regalo de su amiga, disimuladamente le miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Hinata estaba triste y le preocupaba. Además, ¿Cómo se suponía que había llegado hasta allí a estas horas? ¿Lo sabría su padre? ¿Su prometido? Hiashi gozaba de mal carácter y de no permitir indiscreciones, Kiba de impulsivo y no se imaginaba lo que pasaría si los encontrase juntos, en su apartamento, a esta hora, solos.

_-Hinata, me agrada que estés aquí, en verdad, pero no sé si está bien. Es__ decir, podrían pensar mal_ –comentó el Uzumaki con la cara sucia del delicioso pastel y su inseparable sonrisa a flor de labios.

-_Está bien, Naruto kun. Hoy no me importa_ –contestó con tal seguridad que hizo que el rubio se detuviera de recoger las migajas que quedaban esparcidas por el plato y la mirara fijamente –_Por primera vez en la vida voy a hacer algo porque quiero y yo quiero estar aquí, ahora, contigo._

Naruto quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a su amiga cuyos ojos de acero le taladraban los sentidos. Hinata quería estar con él, era de noche y estaban solos. ¿Acaso quería…? No, no Hinata. Ella no quería algo así con él, ¿O sí? Ella era amiga de Sakura. Él era amigo de Kiba. ¡Ellos dos eran amigos!

Ella respiró profundamente varias veces tratando de calmar sus nervios. Quizás estaba cometiendo una locura, pero era el atrevimiento más delicioso que había hecho en su vida.

-_Naruto kun…sabes lo mucho que te he admirado toda la vida_ –Naruto asintió. Ella prosiguió tratando de parecer calmada- _Quizás no te diste cuenta que tras esa admiración escondía mi amor por ti _–Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron revelando su hermoso azul cielo. Su boca se entreabrió, su rostro se acaloró – _Lo escondí lo mejor que pude porque se que en mí solo has visto a una amiga _–Ahora el rubio se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, entonces sí que era cierto- _También porque sé que amas a Sakura chan._

_-Hinata…_-interrumpió el rubio tomándole por los hombros. Ella prosiguió sin inmutarse.

-_No me detengas, Naruto. Quiero ser sincera conmigo misma, ya no voy a callar más. Voy a arrinconar todo mi dolor y mi vergüenza, porque no puedo ni pretendo continuar ocultando lo que por ti siento_ –exclamó con dolor mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cara para ocultar su vergüenza- _Te amo_ –gritó y su voz hizo eco en las paredes de la pequeña pieza.

_-¡Hinata!_ –repitió el Ninja y llevó las manos alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha para acercale a él.

-_Hazme tuya, Naruto. Hazlo antes que la vida me lleve de tu lado y me quite la oportunidad de ser feliz con lo que quiero por una sola vez en la vida._

Naruto no le contestó. La situación había llegado demasiado lejos. Ante él estaba una mujer hermosa ofreciéndole su cuerpo, pero también estaba la amiga entrañable a quien no quería hacerle daño. Porque se lo haría. Porque bien sabía lo que era amar sin ser correspondido. Porque algo en él repelía la obviedad de esa declaración.

Siguió observándola de soslayo, como si intentara que ella no le advirtiera.

-_Claro que si no lo deseas, puedo marcharme_ –concluyó la joven apoyándose en el último resquicio de dignidad que le quedaba.

Al no obtener respuesta, Hinata se levantó de su asiento, equilibrándose en el espaldar de la silla ya que sus piernas se negaban a sostenerle sin temblar. Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella para detenerle sin darse cuenta que el envase del ramen instantáneo haría su papel en ese encuentro. Resbaló con el recipiente y detuvo su caída con ambas manos formando un marco a ambos lados de la joven Hyuga.

Naruto se quedó extasiado ante la imagen que le brindaba la luz tenue que entraba desde la izquierda y bañaba su rostro angelical. En verdad Hinata era hermosa, aún más con aquella quietud silenciosa que le adornaba.

Sin entender lo que sentía, tocó el flequillo de su frente y acarició el contorno de su rostro con los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda se mantenía apoyada en la pared, apresando a la joven sin proponérselo. La cara de la joven mutó entre la alegría y el asombro.

_-Eres muy hermosa, Hinata chan_ –susurró el Uzumaki sin poder evitar las palabras que salían a borbotones de su boca. El control no era su mejor virtud- ¿_Te quedarías si te digo que te quedes conmigo aunque sea solo esta noche?_

_-Me quedaría aunque me pidieses la vida a cambio de un__os minutos a tu lado._

Naruto la miró fijamente. La llama de sus ojos confirmaba aquella declaración hasta consumirlo en la hoguera más intensa.

Temblando, Hinata se dejó llevar por el abismo de perdición que emanaba aquel azul intenso de sus ojos. Inhaló una bocanada grande de aire para seguir respirando; oxígeno que no pudo ser expulsado porque su boca fue sellada por los labios fríos y temblorosos de aquel que hasta ese día había sido su mayor adoración y su más cruel tormento.

_-Hinata_…-susurró el shinobi tras el simple encuentro de labios y volvió a abrir los ojos. Se encontró con aquella hermosa boca que le buscaba y se dejó atrapar por ese beso, el primero en su vida que le ofrecían con la boca, con el cuerpo y el alma. Un beso tan apasionado como intenso, labio contra labio, en una caricia tan erótica como tierna. Hinata lamía sus labios finos, tanteando la comisura de su boca con dulzura. Sintió la boca algodonosa de deseo por aquella a la que nunca había mirado como mujer.

-_Mírame _–murmuró Naruto, acariciándole el mentón, para luego elevar débilmente su cabeza hacia él – _Mírame, Hinata y dime que es esto lo que quieres_.

-_Esto... esto es lo que quiero_ –respondió casi suplicando con las mejillas arreboladas-_Yo no retractaré mis palabras, porque ese es mi camino ninja_- susurró elevando la boca entreabierta, incitándole a besarla y él la envolvió con sus brazos y la besó en desenfreno con el acoso apasionado de un sediento

Y fue entonces cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su efecto en él. Lo había logrado. Esa noche sería la única muestra del amor para ella, ganada tras un momento unido a una frase perfecta.

Lo sintió guiarla despacio hasta su cama mientras le besaba con pasión y ternura a la vez. Sus muslos chocaron con el lecho y él le tomó de la cintura para que no cayese, se inclinó hacia la cama y colocó la rodilla derecha sobre esta. Suave y sin apuros le dejó caer. Hinata temblaba y supo que era miedo, no a él, sino a ella misma y a sus reacciones frente a él.

Naruto desnudó su torso sin dejar de mirarla ni siquiera por un segundo. Hinata era tan hermosa y vulnerable, tímida y sensual, su cuerpo un templo que le invitaba a explorar la pasión que guarda como ofrenda para él.

Naruto ve la admiración emerger de la cara de ella. Nota sus estremecimientos. En verdad le adoraba y se sintió dichoso de que alguien le amase de aquella manera.

El shinobi respiró forzado sobre su presa y junto los cuerpos para volver a besar esa boca maravillosa, ahora con más urgencia, levantándola por la nuca. Las sensaciones caracolearon el cuerpo de la joven, erizando su piel, obligándole a emitir gemidos de excitación y premura. Los labios se deslizaron, sigilosos y conocedores, por la piel de su cuello al tiempo que le tomó de ambas manos colocándolas por sobre la cabeza.

Por instinto, Hinata elevó el torso y sintió como las manos de aquel hombre le recorrían los brazos hasta refugiar sus pechos en ellas. Ella forzó sus brazos a buscarle, llevando las manos al pelo rubio enmarañado, revolviendo aún más los rizos rebeldes y su mano derecha resbaló rumbo sur en busca de la perfecta sincronía de los músculos de su espalda.

Naruto jadeó sobre su boca, presintiendo que ella sería una amante excelente y se sintió culpable por no hacerla suya por lo que le restaba de vida.

El maravilloso instinto…ese que te hace aventurar a probar algo por pura percepción.

Hinata decidió continuar su aventura y ahora ambas manos le recorrían espalda alta, baja, la cintura, unos dedos juguetones rozan el inicio del pantalón de su pijama y Naruto resolvió ponerle fin a este maravilloso martirio. Su lengua se deslizó con la avidez de un niño hambriento, regodeándose en cada centímetro de su piel, disfrutando su sabor, embriagándose con ella. Le recorrió los pechos, hermosas colinas redondas que altivas se elevan en contra de la gravedad. Viajó por su vientre plano y femenino, hundido en la línea imaginaria trazada alrededor de su cintura y allí, exactamente en el punto medio de esa curva, enterró la lengua succionando con deseo la cicatriz hundida de su ombligo.

Descendió un poco más siguiendo la senda que su deseo dictaba y con malicia colocó la mano izquierda sobre el monte de Venus, elevó los universos azules y le invitó a disfrutar.

Ávida de él, Hinata entendió el significado de esa mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Los labios del shinobi descubrieron el secreto entre sus piernas, su cuerpo empezó a tensarse poco a poco como si fuese una carnada. El shinobi aspiró profundamente el aroma embriagante que desprendía su sexo, para que permaneciera inalterable en su memoria y para siempre. Ella sintió sed, los pezones se endurecieron, el sexo se humedeció y la totalidad de su piel se encendió. Las manos femeninas encontraron los rizos dorados y los apretaron contra sí.

_-¡Naruto!_ –gritó para captar su atención.

Él subió hacia ella y le miró. En los ojos de la muchacha se debatían el miedo y la excitación. ¡Mierda! Sería el primero, ¿Acaso era merecedor de aquello?

-_Hinata… ¿Puedo…?_ -Por respuesta ella movió las pestañas de arriba hacia abajo y de su boca se transfiguró una sonrisa de satisfacción absoluta que lo enloqueció.

Naruto colocó su sexo enhiesto con delicadeza en su entrada, estaba dispuesto y deseoso de adueñarse de su cuerpo. La invasión de su hombría se hizo evidente y Hinata gimió, apretando las sábanas con las manos.

Naruto se detuvo un minuto, temiendo hacerle daño y prefirió compartir en parte su dolor. Le tomó de las muñecas y le llevó ambas manos a su propio pecho.

-_Apriétame a mí, Hinata_ –susurró mientras se abría paso en ella con el mayor de los cuidados. El shinobi cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer de sentirse aprisionado por su cavidad y torturado por las uñas que se clavaban sin piedad en su piel.

Está adentro, total y pleno, respiran, los cuerpos se conocen y se aprenden. Él embiste, ella recibe. Las ganas le hostigan y le invitan a perderse. El compás se agrava, el ritmo aumenta. Sienten los estremecimientos que el cuerpo regala, se escuchan los gemidos, se miran con gozo.

– ¡_Apriétame fuerte! _–suplicó y ella dócil obedece.

Ambos sienten sus estremecimientos. Disfrutan de la música alucinante de sus gemidos. Ven el gozo reflejado en las pupilas. El deseo avasallante les comandan. El orgasmo les llega con la fuerza de un ciclón, al mismo instante, con la misma convulsión, con los gemidos aclamando sus nombres.

Y la noche se apoderó de sus vidas con sus cuerpos descansando cálidamente en brazos del otro.

La oscuridad cedió despacio ante la inminente entrada de los rayos que anuncian el alba. La luz les restriega en la cara las cosas tal y cual son. Ella debía marcharse.

Naruto se maravilló por el misterio de aquel encuentro, y al mismo tiempo lo entendió a la perfección; comprendió lo que ella representaba en su vida y que la seguridad de sentirse amado era hermosa.

Cuando la vio en el umbral de la puerta, con los rayos de luz de la mañana enmarcando su perfecta figura, no pudo evitar evocar aquella vez en que vio a la mujer de sus sueños bailar como diosa en una cascada.

La torre de hebras negras diseminadas sobre la tersa superficie de su piel, rememoraban el flujo tempestuoso de esas aguas buscando el curso en las curvas de su cuerpo. La vio girarse de espaldas a él, pronunciar un "adiós Naruto kun" con la voz ahogada en la profunda tristeza de pensar que jamás le tendría.

Y, por primera vez en la vida, Naruto se acobardó. Y calló por temor a revelar un secreto que le había sido revelado minutos antes.

.

*.*.*

Sakura llegó cansada, con las manos agrietadas y el alma vacía.

Cruzó las calles de Konoha, solitarias a estas horas de la mañana, sintiéndose ridículamente feliz. Sasuke estaba vivo y las esperanzas resurgieron.

Llegó hasta el apartamento de su novio. Hoy sería un gran día para él y lo disfrutarían al máximo. Decidió comenzar el día con un buen desayuno para ambos.

Después, sólo después pensaría que hacer. Ahora solo quería verle y perder la tristeza en su tierna sonrisa.

Tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Lo encontró plácidamente dormido, revuelto entre las sábanas.

Sakura examinó el lugar con cierta tristeza. El pijama en el piso, la cama desecha, las marcas débiles en su pecho, la mancha, el olor a mujer…

-_Naruto_…-susurró en su oído para despertarle- _Te invito a desayunar_.

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos perezosamente y le sonrió a su novia. Se levantó sin miramientos olvidando que aún permanecía desnudo y, al quedar expuesto, tomó la sábana de la cama y se cubrió con ella.

Naruto besó a Sakura en los labios tiernamente y fue a ducharse.

Sakura le oyó gritar "_Comeremos ramen"_ y no contestó, abrumada por un sentimiento que hervía en su estómago, algo parecido al dolor. Sus ojos verdes espaciados en la mancha leve en el cubrecama no daban cabida al acontecimiento que había sucedido allí.

Se sentía engañada. Pero, ¿Acaso no había hecho ella lo mismo infinitas veces?

Caminaron agarrados de la mano por todo el trayecto hasta el Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto miró hacia la imponente mansión Hyuga que se erguía majestuosa frente a él y pudo jurar que, por un instante ínfimo, la silueta de Hinata se escurría entre las sombras del balcón del segundo piso.

_-¿Naruto_? –le habló la Haruno y dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde los ojos, ahora tristes del shinobi se detenían.

Entonces era ella…

El Uzumaki sintió una ligera presión en la mano que le invitaba a seguir.

_-Lo siento, Sakura chan, había olvidado l__o hermosa que era la casa Hyuga –_dijo revolviendo el pelo de la nuca con su mano derecha.

Sakura sonrió ante tan estúpida explicación. –_Vamos, Naruto_.

El joven le siguió, pero el instinto le hizo detenerse. Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a mirar al balcón. Y la vio girarse rumbo al piso, tras recibir la mano inclemente de su padre descargando su furia sobre la mejilla de su hermosa Hinata.

Naruto crujió los dientes y apretó los puños. ¡Maldito destino! Si no fuera por ello ahora mismo correría a ella y la defendiera, igual que aquella vez.

-¡_Frentona! ¡Naruto!_ –saludó Ino quien se acercaba caminando con la gracia absoluta de quien se sabe hermoso y se unió al grupo. Guió sus ojos azules hacia el mismo lugar que sus amigos.

–_Dicen que Hinata salió a escondidas anoche y llegó esta mañana muy temprano a la mansión Hyuga. Su padre está muy enojado. _–Explicó con cierta angustia.

Naruto abrió los ojos y en ellos se pudo reflejar el desconsuelo. Hinata se había entregado a él sin reservas, a sabiendas de la carga moral que eso acarreaba, a sabiendas del repudio que tendría de su familia, a sabiendas de que él estaba atado a otra.

_- ¡Pobre Hinata! ¡Pobre Hanabi! ¡Pobre Kiba! Ojala y no rompan el compromiso_ –añadió la hermosa rubia - _y hablando de mejores cosas, ¿Qué tal su compromiso? Ya tienen un buen tiempo juntos…_

Sakura le pasó el brazo en un gesto amistoso a Naruto.

_-__Naruto y yo no nos casaremos_ –anunció la Haruno para sorpresa de ambos. Naruto, el más sorprendido, se giró con la boca abierta y Sakura le dio un pequeño beso para callarle- _Todo mundo tiene derecho a ser feliz. Tú cerda, Sai, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Hanabi, Sasuke, Yo…-_dijo colocando el orden apropósito.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Era preferible seguir esperando por él que continuar alimentando falsas esperanzas en alguien a quien se unía por un sentimiento de protección y cariño. Naruto cerró los ojos y besó la frente de su amiga. Ino sonrió entendiendo.

-¡_Adios, Naruto!_ –gritaron ambas al verle alejarse, resuelto y feliz hacia la mansión Hyuga.

* * *

_**Dedicado con mucho cariño a una defensora fiel del Naruhina, **__**Myri Weasley28**__** o Myri Nara XD. Gracias por seguir mis escritos.**_

_**Mil gracias como siempre a mi beta preciosa, María XD**_


End file.
